


I Wanna Come First

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [10]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Jealousy, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince, first time he realized he was jealous of Dom/Brian, not Brian/Mia</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Come First

The first time the possibility that he wasn't jealous of Brian and Mia, but Brian and Dom, occurred to him, he laughed to himself and told himself that he was being stupid and that there was nothing to be jealous of. 

Brian was just some newbie that Dom had felt the need to take under his wing and teach him the rules of the world they lived in. That was all. Nothing to be jealous of.

So why did he want shove Brian away every time he touched Dom? Why didn't he feel that way when Brian touched Mia?

What was the kid doing to him, making him act like the jealous boyfriend whenever they were both together with Dom and everyone else?

How could he be jealous? Because you think that he's better than you and Dom likes him more than he ever liked you. A voice in the back of his mind answered.

That's when it hit him more forcefully than ever before. He really was jealous of the relationship between Dom and Brian. 

He was so, so screwed.


End file.
